The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement park rides. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a lift system for transporting a ride vehicle from one location to another.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks include a variety of features providing unique experiences to each park guest. Some features may include a ride vehicle that may travel along a specific path. The path may include elements such that as the ride vehicle travels along the path, those elements may enhance a guest's experience. For example, the ride vehicle may enter and exit several rooms when traveling along the path, where there are elements inside of each room to enhance a guest's experience.